


Banana's are Good

by Sherlock1110



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sick Doctor (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: The Doctor is feeling ill and Donna takes care of him.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Banana's are Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/gifts).



> For sherlockian4evr

Donna hunted high and low for the Doctor, searching every room she knew in the TARDIS before she had no choice but to give up when she made it back to the console room. 

She found the Doctor on the battered seat, pale as a sheet and his eyes shut. 

"Oi, spaceman!" She yelled. 

"Donna," he groaned, holding his head as he squinted his eyes open. "What is it?"

"I've been looking for you for about an hour." 

"TARDIS knew I need peace."

She rolled her eyes. "No, you came in here when you knew I'd checked. What's wrong with you."

"Head hurts. Stop shouting."

"I'm not shouting."

"Meh," he grumbled, turning to curl into the chair. 

"Are you sick?"

"No," he moaned, trying to push her away.

"Come on. Bed with you." She took his hand and dragged him to his feet. 

He protested the whole way but did fall into his bed when Donna found it. 

"I've never seen your room before."

"You were expecting some sort of spacey wacey box that aliens sleep in."

Donna laughed softly. "No, I've seen you cat nap all over. Wait here, I'll make you some tea."

At that, the Doctor seemed to perk up a bit. 

When Donna returned with a tray, the Doctor had got himself under the covers. 

"You look worse, how is that even possible?"

The Time Lord's eyes flickered open and he smiled slightly at the tea. 

"Not only did I bring you tea," Donna said placing the tray on his lap, "but I bought you a banana too."

She couldn't help but laugh when the Doctor grabbed up the banana straight away, she nearly stepped in when she thought he was about to eat it through the skin. 

When the banana was gone and the tea was drained completely, Donna picked up the tray again and this time when she returned, the Doctor was fast asleep. 

Donna pulled the covers up over him properly and disappeared to find something to do while he slept. 

***

"I didn't know Time Lord's got sick," it was a few hours later and Donna was perched on the edge of his bed. 

The Doctor looked up at her. 

"We get sick the same as humans, it's just rare."

"Why?"

"Our immunity is a lot stronger."

"Then how have you gotten sick now?" Donna couldn't believe he'd done something to knock his immunity. 

"Well, we've been busy."

Donna laughed. "You dunce. We're always busy."

The Doctor opened his mouth, then he closed it again, then he closed his eyes. 

"Oi, spaceman, don't play dead."

"I've not been sleeping," the Time Lord said after a moment's thought. He knew saying it would mean he would have to explain it and he wasn't sure if he could. "I... Worry, about you." He kept his eyes shut so he couldn't see his friend's reaction. 

"Me?" Donna let an eyebrow raise up. "I'm fine."

"Pompeii... Then the ood. And then the sontarons... I suppose I guessed you'd be gone by now." 

Donna shook her head. "I searched for you for over a year for exactly that. You really don't look well." His face had turned an odd grey colour and she ran her hand through his hair.

He turned to roll into her instead of replying, in all honestly he felt super rough but being close to Donna after thinking she was going to leave for so long... It made him feel a hell of a lot better.


End file.
